Circle
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Semakin aku berusaha menghindari Ivan, semakin sering pula frekuensiku bertemu dengannya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin memberi kesempatan apapun lagi. Kuanggap dia tidak ada. Tidak pernah ada. Tapi sialnya... perasaan ini semakin dalam. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya./"Maaf karena aku bukan Omega."/Omegaverse/RuPru/PruRu/Oneshot/Mind to RnR?
_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main pair : RuPru/PruRu_

 _Genres : Romance/Friendship/Angst_

 _Warnings : Omegaverse, AU, Yaoi, Rate T+ for Language_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CIRCLE**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **He said he loved me**_

 _ **xXx**_

"A-A-Aku mencintaimu, Gil!"

"...Hah?"

Aku tertegun di tempatku berdiri. Masih mencerna maksud kata-kata yang keluar secara tiba-tiba dari mulutnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku menatapnya jijik dari atas ke bawah lalu dari bawah ke atas lagi. Wajahnya masih sangat memerah dan dia sedikit menunduk, tidak berani menatapku secara langsung. Aku mendecih lalu melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Coba katakan sekali lagi, _freak._ "

Laki-laki besar itu mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat kebingungan. Kedua tangannya saling mengait di depan tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat panik sekarang, membuatku semakin kesal saja.

"A-Aku mencintaimu—"

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang 'cinta'?" tanyaku cepat. Memotong perkataannya sehingga membuat dia menelan kembali semua kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya. Dia melihat ke kanan kiri. Semakin tak tenang. Aku kembali melanjutkan, "Perasaan bodohmu itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Terima kenyataan dan jangan dekati aku lagi."

Aku berniat berbalik, namun dia berteriak lagi, "Ta-Tapi aku sudah merasakan ini sejak lama sekali, Gil!" aku menoleh kesal, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan, "Ka-Karena itu, aku yakin ini bukan halusinasi..." ucapnya dengan semakin menurunkan _volume_ suaranya. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku lalu menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bodoh." Sinisku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, aku melanjutkan langkahku. Hanya saja, sepertinya dia masih belum menyerah. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kakinya yang mengejarku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan memegang sikuku lalu memaksaku berbalik.

Kedua iris _violet_ miliknya menatapku penuh intimidasi. Aku sedikit tersentak, tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan mundur. Aku masih punya status tinggi untuk dijaga. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan kedua mata merahku yang penuh intimidasi pula. Tatapannya mulai melemah, diiringi dengan kata-kata, "Aku tahu kau pasti menolakku, _da._ Ta-Tapi... aku ingin kau tahu aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Perasaanku tulus dan aku ingin setidaknya kau mempercayainya."

Aku mendengus menahan tawa, "Tulus? Mempercayaimu? Sejak kapan kau belajar bercanda, Ivan?" aku menarik sikuku secara paksa dan Ivan Braginsky sama sekali tidak menahanku. Dia menatapku sedih, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu, "Aku berani taruhan. Alfa sepertimu tidak akan bertahan lama setelah mencium bau Omega yang sedang masuk masa _heat._ Dan seketika kau akan lupa dengan semua perasaan halusinasi yang kau beri nama 'cinta' itu." Aku tertawa kecil kemudian kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Kau masih perlu banyak belajar sebagai Alfa, Ivan."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi yang dipasangnya sekarang karena aku memunggunginya. Tapi aku bisa membayangkan dia cemberut dengan muka _baby face_ miliknya itu—mengesampingkan tubuh besarnya. Suara Ivan kembali terdengar saat aku telah berdiri cukup jauh dari posisinya, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Belum tentu aku akan kalah begitu saja dengan bau Omega semudah itu," ucapnya.

Oh, betapa polosnya.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ini. Memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku jaket yang kukenakan, aku berbalik dan menyeringai menatap pemuda _Russian_ tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, kelemahanmu adalah kelemahanku juga."

Mengabaikan ekspresi bersalahnya, aku mendengus pelan.

"Karena kita adalah sesama Alfa."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **He chase me like a dog chase its master**_

 _ **xXx**_

Sorak sorai yang menggema dari bangku penonton mengalihkan perhatianku setelah aku memeluk teman-temanku setelah aku mencetak gol kemenangan tim kami di detik-detik terakhir. " _I'M REALLY AWESOME!"—_ aku berteriak di dalam hati, tapi cepat atau lambat aku akan meneriakkannya melalui mulutku. Kami tertawa bersama lalu segera berlari ke tempat dimana penonton kami berada lalu mengucapkan terima kasih bersama-sama.

Setelah saling mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat, para pemain mulai membereskan barang-barang yang mereka bawa dan aku hanya salah satunya. Hpku bergetar lalu aku membukanya, ada pesan dari pasanganku yang sudah menjalin hubungan denganku sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Seorang laki-laki Omega. Aku tersenyum senang membaca pesan penuh antusias darinya dan aku sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku.

 _Mood-_ ku benar-benar bagus hari ini.

"Kami duluan, Gil!" teriak teman-teman tim hingga pelatih klub sepak bolaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka. Setelah itu, aku memasukkan hpku ke dalam tas, begitu pula barang-barangku yang lainnya. Selesai, aku berlari keluar ruang pemain.

Di luar, hari sudah mulai gelap karena matahari telah terbenam setengahnya. Aku bersenandung riang sembari mengetik cepat di layar _touchscreen_ hpku untuk membalas isi pesan kekasihku ini. Begitu beres, aku memasukkannya kembali ke kantong celanaku. Menatap depan, senyumku perlahan tapi pasti menghilang dan langkahku terhenti.

Dia lagi.

Aku menggerutu kesal lalu berjalan cepat berusaha melewatinya. Aku berani taruhan meski bukan karena kuminta, Ivan Braginsky yang sedang menyandar pada tiang listrik itu sedang menungguku—seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dia menungguku selesai latihan. Meski aku tidak melihat ke arahnya, aku tahu dia tersenyum sumringah dan segera berjalan cepat mengikutiku.

"Kau tadi keren sekali, Gil!" teriaknya. _No offense,_ tapi teriakan _childish-_ nya mengingatkanku pada para _fans-_ ku di luar sana. Aku mendengus menahan senyum dengan semburat merah tipis yang keluar di pipiku. Tapi, aku tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresi ini padanya, "Saat kau berlari melewati para lawan dan saat kau menendang bola itu dengan tendangan keras hingga bolanya lurus menabrak jaring gawang lawan, itu paling keren, _da!_ Aku bersyukur sekali tidak melewati pertandinganmu kali ini," ucapnya dengan antusias.

Yah, kau memang tidak pernah melewatkan pertandinganku. Hal yang bahkan tidak bisa dilakukan pasangan Omegaku yang jarang sekali bisa menonton pertandinganku, kuakui itu—dalam hati.

Aku hanya diam. Tidak berniat menanggapinya soal pujiannya padaku. Hanya saja, "Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Ivan memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku bingung, "Hm? Rumah kita memang searah, _da?_ "

Ah. Aku menepuk kepalaku sendiri. Bagaimana bisa aku lupa rumahku dengan si _freak_ ini bersebelahan sejak kecil?

Oh, aku belum menjelaskannya ya? Iya benar, aku—Gilbert Beilschmidt—dan Ivan Braginsky adalah teman sepermainan sejak kecil. Dibilang teman juga kurang tepat sih, mengingat aku lebih sering mengganggunya hingga membuatnya menangis. Apalagi sejak masuk SMP, jarak di antara kami mulai merenggang. Orang-orang memperkirakan hal ini karena ternyata kami adalah sesama Alfa—jarang sekali ada Alfa yang bisa tahan bersama terus selain karena memiliki hubungan darah antar saudara. Walau sebenarnya tidak juga.

Aku dan Ivan hanya... memilih jalan yang berbeda.

Merasa aku tidak akan menolak, Ivan mulai berjalan di sampingku. Dia tersenyum senang memperhatikanku—seperti biasa. Setidaknya sampai aku protes. Kalau diingat lagi, sejak hubungan kami mulai merenggang, kami sudah lama tidak pulang bersama. Namun Ivan tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan padaku dan... bagaikan melupakan semua kerenggangan di antara kami, Ivan mulai mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Aku mulai gerah dan kesal.

"Ivan." Mendengar namanya kupanggil, laki-laki itu menoleh. Aku tidak menoleh sama sekali saat melanjutkan, "Berhenti mengikutiku."

Diam. Tidak ada jawaban.

Tapi aku tahu, Ivan Braginsky terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti.

Cepat atau lambat, aku tahu setelah dia diam sesaat, dia akan kembali tersenyum lalu berjalan mengikutiku lagi. Sesuai perkiraanku, dia benar-benar melakukannya pula sekarang. Aku melirik kesal senyumannya yang tak pernah hilang dan selalu dia tunjukkan padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **He ruin everything in my life**_

 _ **xXx**_

Kelas matematika pada hari ini seharusnya menjalani ulangan harian dengan tenang.

Seharusnya.

Dimulai dari perasaan tak enak yang menggerogoti tubuhku. Aku bergerak gelisah dan tak bisa konsentrasi di kursiku. Soal-soal matematika di atas meja tidak bisa masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Awalnya kupikir yang mengalami ini hanyalah aku. Sampai aku menoleh dan mendapati dua teman baikku—Francis dan Antonio—keduanya juga menatapku gelisah. Lalu aku melihat ke arah lain, ada Alfred dan Mathias yang duduk di depan. Kulihat mereka saling bertatapan dengan keringat dingin mengalir di wajah mereka. Berkali-kali pula mereka melihat ke belakang seakan ingin mengatakan atau mencari sesuatu.

Persamaan dari para laki-laki yang kusebut tadi dengan diriku adalah... kami semua Alfa.

Hingga akhirnya kenyataan menamparku dengan keras. Bau lezat ini... bau yang hanya dimiliki Omega yang telah masuk ke dalam _heat._ Sebelum bau ini keluar semakin pekat biasanya memang insting Alfa kami sudah terlebih dulu menyadarinya. Jadi wajar jika kami merasakan firasat buruk. Aku pun mulai semakin tak tenang. Dengan ekspresi kesal, aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa Omega teledor yang bahkan lupa masa _heat_ mereka atau setidaknya belum meminum obat penahan mereka.

Ternyata Feliks. _Well,_ sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengannya, hanya saja ketika aku menyadari dia duduk tepat di samping Ivan... aku mulai penasaran. Ivan tak jauh beda dari kami, kedua kakinya bergerak gelisah dan terlihat bertahan mati-matian meski aku bisa melihat kedua matanya nyaris tertutup kabut nafsu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkannya. Jika aku berada di posisi Ivan, bukan tidak mungkin aku bisa secara tak sadar menyerang Feliks di tempat saat itu juga.

Laki-laki berambut pirang panjang itu pun terlihat tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan lemas. Kedua kakinya tak bisa menutup lebih lama lagi, aku bisa melihat kakinya mulai merenggang di bawah meja. Tipikal Omega, meminta apapun dimasuki ke dalam tubuh mereka saat panas menyerang tubuh mereka. Mendadak menjadi lemah—tak peduli seberapa kuat mereka sebenarnya jika tidak dalam masa _heat._ Terkadang aku mengasihani mereka yang mendapat status seksual ini—jujur saja.

Semua mata tertuju pada Feliks sekarang. Bahkan para Omega mulai memasang wajah khawatir mereka. Kebetulan guru matematika kami adalah seorang Beta. Dia tidak bisa mencium bau Alfa atau Omega, tapi dia segera menyadari ada yang tidak beres melihat wajah para Alfa dan Omega yang mulai gelisah. Aku hanya diam, mencoba tidak peduli sampai tiba-tiba suara kursi bergeser membuat kelas kami masuk ke suasana tegang.

Aku menoleh dan melihat Ivan berdiri. Dia mengatur napasnya sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, "Boleh aku izin mengantar Feliks ke ruang kesehatan?" tanyanya dengan suara berat.

Aku mendengus menahan tawa melihat celana Ivan mengetat. Mendadak teringat dengan pernyataan cintanya padaku, aku tertawa kecil.

Lihat. Benar 'kan kataku? Alfa amatir seperti dia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama setelah mencium bau Omega.

Guru Beta di depan kelas menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya, "Bo-Boleh," dia terlihat berpikir sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi... tolong jangan melakukannya sekarang—apalagi tanpa seizin Feliks. Aku harap kau tidak kalah dari instingmu, Ivan. Ta-Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkanmu kalau... yah... kau tahu."

Ucapan guru itu hanya membuat Ivan memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum dia membawa tubuh Feliks di gendongannya. Tanpa permisi lagi, Ivan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Meninggalkan berbagai macam tanya di kepala para siswa—tak terkecuali diriku.

"Akhirnya Ivan itu akan _mating, huh?_ " suara Alfred mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku melihatnya tertawa dengan Mathias di sampingnya, " _Well,_ aku turut bersyukur untuknya hahaha setidaknya dia bisa melepaskan masa _virgin-_ nya," ucapnya. Aku ragu apakah dia mengejek atau menyindir atau benar-benar mendukungnya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi Ivan dan Alfred selalu membuat perang dingin antar mereka sendiri di dalam kelas.

Mathias hanya merespon dengan tawanya. Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan mengerjakan soal-soal ulangan kala guru Beta kami memperingatkan. Sama seperti yang lain, aku mencoba tidak peduli dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dan kembali fokus dengan soal ulanganku sendiri. Tapi sayang sekali, rasanya pikiranku masih tidak bisa konsentrasi. Semuanya... melayang kembali pada Ivan.

Dia akan memiliki Omega sendiri...

... _well,_ berat kuakui, tapi aku tak pernah membayangkan seorang Ivan Braginsky akhirnya memiliki pasangan hidup.

Bodoh. Tentu saja dia akan memilikinya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sembari tertawa kecil. Kembali fokus dengan ulangan. Tak terasa tiga puluh menit berlalu begitu cepat sampai akhirnya waktu tiba untuk mengumpulkan ulangan kami. Di detik terakhir pengumpulan, aku menoleh saat Francis dan Antonio memanggilku. Tapi, kedua mataku langsung tertuju pada meja Ivan dan Feliks.

Mereka belum kembali.

Jadi, mereka benar-benar melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat bahwa Feliks mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan seorang Beta di kelas sebelah bernama Toris. Aku tidak tahu mereka sepasang kekasih atau bukan, hanya saja jika mendapat kabar ini kira-kira bagaimana perasaan Toris nantinya? Mencoba mengabaikan lagi, aku menghampiri kedua teman baikku tapi—

"Aku mau ke toilet."

—begitu kataku.

Belakangan aku mulai menyadari bahwa itu hanya alasan saja. Kedua kakiku justru membawaku mengarah ke toilet yang lebih jauh dimana jika ke sana, aku akan melewati ruang kesehatan. Ruangan ini dibuat sedemikian rupa agar—terutama untuk seorang Omega yang mendapat _heat_ dadakan—mereka akan aman di dalam ruangan karena baunya tidak akan keluar. Walau begitu, aku masih bisa mendengar suara Ivan dan Feliks dari luar pintu yang tertutup. Secara reflek aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Aku tak menyangka kau hanya akan membawaku ke ruangan ini, memberikan obat penahan, lalu menungguku sampai tubuhku tenang," Feliks memberi jeda, "aku bahkan sudah pasrah mengira kau akan memperkosaku saat itu juga, Ivan."

Suara Feliks terdengar berat karena engahan napas yang mengiringinya. Setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku bisa mendengar Ivan tertawa pelan, "Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Feliks. Aku tidak mau mengkhianati Toris, bagaimanapun juga dia salah satu teman terbaikku," ucapnya dengan suara _childish-_ nya yang menjijikkan itu.

Aku menggeram kesal.

Entah kenapa.

Aku membayangkan Feliks sedang tersenyum sekarang, "Terima kasih Ivan, penilaianku terhadap dirimu benar-benar berubah sekarang," sepertinya dia sedang minum sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "aku heran kenapa kau tidak tertarik dengan siapapun. Kau yakin perasaan dan tubuhmu baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sarkastik—tipikal Feliks.

Ivan kembali tertawa dan aku semakin mendekatkan telingaku pada pintu.

"Itu tidak benar!Aku sudah memiliki orang yang kusuka."

Mendadak aku takut lalu mundur. Aku menelan ludahku kemudian berlari cepat. Menjauh dari ruang kesehatan. Meski begitu kata-kata Ivan entah kenapa membuatku... kesal, senang, benci, kaget, bahagia, marah, terharu.

Semuanya campur aduk.

Apa-apaan ini!?

"Tapi... dia bukan Omega ataupun Beta, _da._ "

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **He's such a dickhead**_

 _ **And I hate him**_

 _ **xXx**_

Memasuki tengah tahun, aku dan teman-teman seangkatanku telah menduduki bangku kelas tiga SMA. Persiapan ke pendidikan lebih tinggi atau lowongan pekerjaan untuk anak-anak yang tidak ingin melanjutkan ke universitas, semuanya telah disiapkan. Untuk aku sendiri... aku masih belum tahu akan melanjutkan kemana. Kutatap poster pemberi motivasi di papan pengumuman sekolah. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga aku menghela napas dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku mengambil hp yang bergetar di dalam saku celanaku dan menyalakan layarnya. Francis mengirimiku pesan yang berisi mengajakku pergi ke salah satu kafe yang baru dibuka di salah satu jalan yang tak jauh dari sekolah kami. Dia bilang Antonio juga akan ikut. Aku tersenyum kecil, tanpa berpikir dua kali langsung menerima ajakannya itu.

Secara kebetulan, sepulang sekolah aku, Francis, dan Antonio ada kegiatan klub hari ini. Aku di klub sepak bola, Francis di klub teater, dan Antonio di klub basket. Tapi sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, Francis mendadak mendapat panggilan dari ketua OSIS kami—Arthur Kirkland—seorang Omega yang sama sekali bukan Omega, setidaknya bagi kami bertiga. Jika aku tidak salah dengar dari teriakan di teleponnya, sepertinya Francis dipanggil untuk mengusir Alfred—si Alfa bodoh yang memang selalu datang ke ruang OSIS untuk mengganggu Arthur.

Aku hanya tertawa ketika berjalan bersama Antonio dan dia sangat semangat menceritakan perihal betapa menyebalkan namun menyeramkannya seorang Arthur Kirkland jika sudah marah. Lalu seperti biasa cerita akan berlanjut tentang Antonio yang sangat mengagumi (katakanlah memuja) Omega pasangannya yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun. Jika sudah sampai sini, biasanya aku akan mulai lelah mendengarkannya. Tapi, aku tetap senang dengan kebahagiaan teman baikku tersebut.

Lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam kafe baru ini. Aku langsung melihat sekitar untuk mencari tempat duduk sementara Antonio terlihat tertegun sebelum senyum cerah muncul di wajahnya dan dia melambaikan tangannya, "Hei, Ivan!"

Rasanya tubuhku seperti tersengat listrik begitu saja. Aku menoleh kaku melihat ke arah Antonio menghadap. Aku tetap diam di tempat sementara Antonio berjalan mendekati Ivan, "Kau bekerja di sini, _na?_ " tanyanya. Aku bisa melihat Ivan sempat melihat ke arahku sebelum melihat ke Antonio kemudian tersenyum pada kami berdua. Dia mengangguk.

" _Da,_ baru seminggu ini sebenarnya," ucapnya. Dia memberi jalan padaku dan Antonio, "kalian hanya berdua? Silahkan duduk di sebelah sana. Aku akan menghampiri meja kalian setelah mengantar pesanan ini, _da._ " Jelasnya sembari menunjuk dua gelas _milkshake_ di atas papan yang dipegangnya.

Antonio tertawa pelan, "Tidak, kami bertiga seperti biasa kok. Francis akan datang menyusul," tanpa menyadari aku yang terus menghindari tatapan Ivan, Antonio menarik lenganku, "ayo Gil!" teriaknya.

Aku tidak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika Antonio seenaknya menarik tubuhku hingga kami duduk di salah satu tempat. Namun, belum sempat Antonio duduk, dia berdiri lagi, "Ah ya, aku harus ke toilet! Jaga tempat ini ya Gil," katanya sembari berlalu.

Aku berujar panik, "Tunggu—" tapi Antonio sudah berlari lebih cepat hingga masuk ke pintu toilet dan menghilang.

Oh, tidak.

Menggeram kesal, aku kembali duduk dan menghempaskan punggungku pada sandaran kursi di belakangku. Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada ketika merasa seseorang yang sangat kukenal baunya datang menghampiriku. Aku melirik tajam kala Ivan dengan kikuk mengambil buku catatan kecilnya dan bulpen kemudian tersenyum kaku padaku.

"Sudah mau pesan, Gil?"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Mengabaikannya, aku mengambil buku _menu_ dan membukanya asal. Seharusnya dia mengerti tanda ini dan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi, seperti biasa lagi-lagi dia berbicara...

"Maaf tidak memberi tahumu terlebih dahulu, Gil," aku bingung mendengar ini sehingga akhirnya aku menoleh. Dia belum menghilangkan senyumnya saat berkata, "aku bermaksud memberi tahumu setelah aku sudah siap melayani dengan baik, jadi aku bisa mengundangmu datang kapan saja, _da._ "

Kedua alisku mengernyit kesal, "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?"

Entah reflek atau tidak, dia membenarkan posisi dasi kupu-kupu di leher kemejanya lalu melihat ke kanan dan kiri, "Erm... hanya karena ingin?" tanyanya ragu. Melihat ekspresiku yang semakin kesal, dia segera menambahkan, "Ah, dan bukan hanya itu... aku juga ingin mengucapkan maaf karena setelah aku _part-time_ di sini, aku mungkin tidak bisa lagi datang ke pertandingan-pertandinganmu dan... menunggumu sepulang latihan..." lanjutnya dengan nada hati-hati.

Aku cukup kaget mendengar ini. Siapa sangka dia berpikir sampai ke sana?

Bodoh sekali.

Menggigit bibir bawahku, aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku di atas meja. Aku kesal. Kesal sekali. Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu mengatakan itu pada orang yang bukan siapa-siapamu."

 _ **BRAK—**_ aku memukul meja di bawahku.

"Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, _freaky._ "

Ivan terlihat menelan ludah mendapat tatapan tajam dariku. Dia mencoba membalas tatapanku, "Kau tahu aku mencintaimu, _da_?"

Aku membulatkan kedua bola mataku.

"Karena itu, kau tidak mungkin bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Tatapan menantang Ivan membuatku terpaku di tempatku. Kepalan tanganku bergetar. Aku sangat... sangat ingin menonjok wajah Alfa di hadapanku ini. Aku berdiri dan mungkin akan benar-benar menonjoknya seandainya Antonio tidak datang dengan ekspresi polosnya, "Gil? Ivan? Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mengelap tangannya dengan _tissue._

Aku dan Ivan menoleh bersamaan dan aku pun menurunkan tanganku. Ivan menatapku khawatir saat aku menundukkan kepalaku, begitu pula Antonio yang berjalan mendekati kami. Aku mengangkat tanganku yang terkepal dan memukul dada bidang Ivan sekilas.

"Pergi."

Ivan dan Antonio hanya melihatku dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu."

Pemuda _Spaniard_ di tengah kami hanya melihat kami bergantian. Dan meski aku menunduk, aku bisa melihat Ivan hanya diam kemudian mengangguk dan pergi. Antonio memegang bahuku, "Gil? Aku... Aku tahu hubunganmu dan Ivan memang tak pernah baik, ta-tapi, bukankah kata-katamu sedikit keterlaluan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengabaikan kata-kata Antonio dan kembali duduk di kursiku. Awalnya Antonio terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia ikut duduk di depanku. Seakan tak peduli aku tidak mau membahas ini, Antonio terus berbicara, "Ivan tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Gil. Maksudku... aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Ivan hingga kau begitu membencinya tapi—"

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Secara reflek, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa bisa kutahan. Antonio terlihat tersentak sebelum menatapku sedih. Aku merasa bersalah melihat tatapan itu, tapi akhirnya aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"Aku membenci Ivan. Ada alasan atau tidak, itu urusanku dengannya. Jangan ikut campur. Mengerti?"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **He said he wants me to be happy**_

 _ **xXx**_

Ada yang bilang, sesama Alfa bisa membenci satu sama lain hanya karena keberadaan mereka merupakan ancaman. Meski tak pernah berhubungan, tak pernah bersentuhan, atau bahkan tak pernah berkomunikasi. Insting itu muncul sendiri. Insting untuk membenci satu sama lain.

Apakah kasusku dengan Ivan juga salah satunya?

Tapi, bukan membenci satu sama lain. Hanya aku yang membenci. Satunya lagi... entahlah. Aku masih tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Hanya saja... mungkin... hanya mungkin...

...jika salah satu dari kami adalah Omega, apakah semuanya akan berubah?

Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya berandai-andai. Karena tidak mungkin semua harapan bisa terkabul. Saat ini aku baru pulang dari latihan klub sepak bola. Pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya karena salju mulai turun dan kami—para anggota tim sepak bola—diperbolehkan istirahat dulu di rumah sampai nanti pertandingan berikutnya tiba.

Tapi, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin pulang lebih cepat. Aku duduk di atas bukit yang terletak di antara rumahku dan sekolah. Meminum kopi hangat yang kubeli di salah satu _minimarket_ sebelumnya, aku memperhatikan salju-salju yang turun dari kejauhan.

"GIL!" aku nyaris tersedak kopi mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal berteriak dari kejauhan. Aku menoleh kesal dan melihat Ivan yang baru saja berlari kemudian dia mengatur napasnya sebelum menghampiriku, "Kenapa... Kenapa belum pulang?" tanyanya di tengah deru napasnya.

Dia masih belum menyerah juga.

Aku sempat bimbang antara ingin menjawab atau tidak sampai akhirnya aku kembali menatap lurus ke depanku, "Kau sendiri tidak bekerja," ucapku—entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

Ivan terlihat tersenyum dan duduk di sampingku—ada jarak di antara kami, "Kafe tutup lebih cepat dari biasanya karena salju juga, _da,_ " dia seperti memperhatikanku terus menerus sampai dia berkata lagi, "kau tidak kedinginan, Gil?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi dari gerak-geriknya dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Ludwig di jalan, dia menitipkan syalmu padaku. Dia mengira kau akan pulang telat lagi seperti biasa, _da._ "

Mendengar nama adikku disebut, aku menoleh dan melihat syal di tangan Ivan. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku beberapa kali lalu hendak mengambilnya kala Ivan tiba-tiba berkata lagi, "Boleh aku memasangkannya di lehermu?" tanyanya—nyaris cepat hingga aku tak dapat mendengarnya.

Ekspresiku mulai berubah, "Hah!?"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan untukku mengelak, Ivan tiba-tiba mendekat dan memasangkan syal itu tanpa kuminta. Wajahnya... terlalu dekat. Aku sampai harus mengalihkan tatapanku ke arah lain. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya mengenai pipi dan telingaku. Terasa hangat namun menggelitik. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, aku ingin mendorongnya menjauh... sejauh mungkin.

Tapi, ada yang menahanku.

"Selesai!" aku kembali menoleh begitu Ivan memundurkan tubuhnya dan aku bisa melihat wajah _childish-_ nya yang senang melihat hasil kerjanya telah melindungi leherku. Aku melihat syalku lalu ke arahnya. Dia masih tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Sementara di atas kepalanya, salju telah menumpuk membentuk gunung.

Aku mulai mendengus... menahan tawa.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang menggerakkan tanganku hingga menggapai kepalanya lalu membersihkan timbunan salju di atas rambut coklat _beige_ miliknya. Tanganku yang memakai sarung tangan mengusap-usap kepalanya pelan. Sampai kedua mataku tak sengaja bertatapan dengan iris _violet_ itu lalu kedua pipi Ivan yang memerah.

Dan... sepertinya wajahku juga ikut memerah.

Aku segera menarik kembali tanganku dan menghadap depan. Ivan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Rasanya _awkward_ sekali. Aku ingin mengusir Ivan, namun mulutku rasanya tak sanggup berbicara. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa memeluk kedua kakiku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara tubuh dan dua kakiku.

"G-Gil!" suara Ivan kembali membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengangkat kepala dan menoleh, "Aku... Aku tidak masalah menjadi Omega asalkan bisa bersamamu, _da_!" teriaknya.

Oke. Omong kosong apa lagi ini.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa aku merasa kaget mendengar ini.

Aku melirik ke sudut kiri bawah saat berbicara, "...Belum tentu juga aku mau denganmu meskipun kau adalah Omega."

Kedua mata Ivan berbinar, "Tapi, setidaknya semua menjadi lebih mudah, 'kan?" jeda sejenak, Ivan melanjutkan dengan pelan, "Alasan utamamu tidak mau mempercayaiku juga karena aku Alfa. Jadi, aku merasa aku mengerti." Katanya sembari menerawang ke langit-langit di atas kami.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia, Gil."

Aku diam dan memperhatikannya dari sudut mataku. Merasa pilihan terbaik adalah tidak merespon apapun, akhirnya aku hanya membuka mulutku dan menghembuskan napasku. Membuat embun-embun putih berkumpul di depan wajahku. Aku tidak tahu Ivan memperhatikanku atau tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu apa dia menyadarinya atau tidak...

...saat tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku di atas tanah yang telah tertutup salju.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya, aku tidak menampiknya sama sekali.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **But he disappeared and left me behind**_

 _ **xXx**_

Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku. Rasanya seperti aku mulai melunak dan takluk perlahan tapi pasti.

Dan aku mulai membenci ini.

Walau begitu, aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Setiap aku ingin mengatakannya pada Alfa selain diriku itu, rasanya sesuatu berusaha mengunci mulutku hingga akhirnya yang bisa kukeluarkan hanya geraman kesal.

 _Hell,_ apa justru aku yang menjadi Omega di sini!?

Aku sedang mengacak-acak rambutku kasar ketika seseorang memegang bahuku hingga membuatku menoleh, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Suara Ivan menggema di kepalaku.

Aku menelan ludah dan menggeleng. Kutampik tangannya di bahuku tersebut, "Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku sembari mengabaikan Ivan yang mensejajarkan posisi berjalannya di sampingku. Aku tahu Ivan terus memperhatikanku dengan ekspresi yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mencoba diam agar dia sendiri langsung mengatakannya. Tapi dia tak kunjung mengatakan apapun. Aku langsung menyambar, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Seakan tertangkap basah, Ivan kelabakan dan melihat ke kanan kiri, "Tidak... emm, tidak ada, _da,_ " ucapnya. Aku mengernyitkan kedua alisku tak percaya, "sungguh tidak ada, ehe."

Aku masih menatap tajam kedua matanya hingga akhirnya aku menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola mataku. Terserah dia saja. Berjalan cepat, aku langsung meninggalkan Ivan yang saat itu memperburuk _mood-_ ku di awal hari.

Jika diingat, itu saat terakhir aku berbicara dengannya.

Seminggu pertama setelah itu, dia selalu datang sekolah terlambat dan pulang sekolah paling cepat. Aku masih belum curiga. Seminggu berikutnya, mendadak dia absen panjang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mencoba tidak peduli tapi—

—sepertinya sekarang sudah terlambat.

Tanpa diminta, kakiku melangkah menuju kafe tempat Ivan bekerja. Egoku masih terlalu besar untuk membuatku datang mengunjungi rumahnya—meski rumah dia di sebelah rumahku. Jadi, setidaknya... akan kucoba datang ke kafe itu terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung datang ke sana sepulang sekolah, tapi apa daya... latihan sepak bola kali ini berjalan lebih lama dari biasanya sehingga aku pulang jam sembilan malam.

Aku tidak berharap banyak, aku tahu mungkin saja Ivan sudah pulang lebih dulu. Tapi aku tetap berjalan ke sana. Dan sesuai dugaan, saat aku datang, _shift_ sore telah diganti dengan pekerja _shift_ malam. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka di saat yang bersamaan aku sampai di sana, Ivan keluar dari pintu belakang. Dia menatapku kaget sementara aku tetap diam di tempat.

Beberapa pelayan lain memberi salam perpisahan pada Ivan dan pergi duluan hingga menyisakan dia sendiri di sana. Ivan terlihat ragu tapi kemudian dia berjalan mendekatiku. Dari senyum buatannya, aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Hei... Gil." Sapanya halus. Aku hanya melihatnya sebelum memejamkan kedua mataku kemudian membelokkan diri untuk berjalan di atas trotoar, menuju rumah kami. Dia mengerti maksudku, tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, dia berjalan di belakangku sebelum menyusul hingga dia berjalan di sampingku.

Kami tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sampai di pertengahan jalan, rasanya suasana begitu hening di sekitar kami—terlebih dengan kenyataan beberapa lampu jalan telah dimatikan. Di samping salah satu lampu yang menyala, tiba-tiba Ivan berhenti. Aku masih berjalan dua langkah ke depan sampai aku juga ikut berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang dengan pandangan bertanya.

Ivan tidak menatapku, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Saat mulutnya terbuka, embun dingin berkumpul di depan mulutnya, "Gil..." dia mengangkat kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat iris _violet_ itu menatapku dalam, "...aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Saat itu, kedua bola mataku membulat.

Dan waktu terasa berhenti begitu saja.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **He doesn't know anything**_

 _ **xXx**_

"Aku... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Aku tidak berani mengatakannya karena aku masih tidak ingin mempercayainya, _da._ "

Aku diam. Membiarkannya terus berbicara.

"Ayah tiba-tiba mengatakan padaku—pada kami sekeluarga—bahwa kami harus kembali ke Rusia. Tepat setelah ujianku berakhir."

Dia menatapku takut lalu menunduk. Kembali menatapku, lalu menunduk lagi. Terus begitu. Sementara itu, ekspresi datarku masih belum berubah.

"Aku mencoba bertanya apa alasannya berkali-kali. Di awal, ayah sama sekali tak mau menjawab. Aku tidak masuk sekolah seminggu untuk menggertaknya. Sampai akhirnya kemarin... dia menjawabnya..."

Ivan Braginsky menelan ludah.

"...perusahaan tempat ayahku bekerja meminta ayah kembali untuk melakukan pengaturan bisnis ulang. Salah satu syaratnya... aku harus menikahi anak bos ayahku."

Baiklah.

Cukup.

Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi.

Rahangku mengeras dan aku memejamkan kedua mataku erat. Tanpa bisa kutahan, pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku, "Apa anak bos ayahmu itu... Omega?"

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Aku tidak seharusnya bertanya.

Ivan membuka mulutnya. Tapi, tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. kedua tangannya saling mengait dan bergerak gelisah di depan dadanya. Dia menutup mulutnya lagi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Jawaban yang lebih dari cukup. Aku menarik napas lalu membuangnya kasar.

Cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti terjadi.

 _Seriously,_ apa yang kuharapkan?

Enggan menunjukkan perasaanku sebenarnya, aku hanya membalikkan tubuhku, "Apapun yang terjadi padamu, bukan urusanku," ucapku penuh kearoganan yang bahkan aku sendiri tak menyangka masih memilikinya di saat seperti ini. Aku mengangkat kakiku, mencoba berjalan sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Sejauh mungkin darinya.

"Gil!" Ivan berjalan cepat di belakangku. Tanpa berniat memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi, aku pun mulai berjalan cepat agar dia tidak menyusulku, "Ini yang terakhir, benar-benar yang terakhir!" ucapnya sembari mengatur napas karena masih berjalan cepat di belakangku. Rahangku semakin mengeras mendengar suaranya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku marah, kenapa aku lari, kenapa aku kecewa, kenapa aku...

...merasa sakit.

Memikirkannya saja membuat insting Alfaku ingin merobek apapun yang menghalangi jalanku saat ini.

"GIL!" Ivan benar-benar berteriak saat ini dan dengan cepat dia meraih tanganku. Aku nyaris merintih saat tangan besar pria itu meremas tanganku begitu kuat. Aku enggan menoleh. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang bodoh itu.

Di belakangku, Ivan sedang terengah-engah mengatur napas lalu dia berbicara, "Sekali lagi... biarkan aku menyatakan perasaanku sekali lagi, _da,_ " aku tidak tahu apa ekspresi yang dipasangnya sekarang, "aku... aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Gil. Aku tidak bohong."

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maaf karena aku bukan Omega."

Mendengar ini, pertahananku runtuh. Emosi meletup-letup di dadaku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku yang digenggam olehnya lalu menariknya paksa. Aku berbalik dan menggertakkan gigiku saat kulayangkan tinju ke arah wajahnya.

 _ **BHUAG**_

Ivan terjatuh di atas trotoar. Dia memegang wajahnya setelah kutonjok dengan keras. Aku terengah melihat ini. Kedua alisku mengerut kesal. Ivan mengusap sudut bibirnya. Aku jelas bisa melihat darah mengalir dari sana sebelum Ivan menghapusnya dengan cepat. Dia menatapku bingung. Apalagi saat aku berteriak ke arahnya.

"Aku harus mengatakan padamu berapa kali, bodoh!? AKU TIDAK PEDULI KAU ALFA, BETA, ATAU OMEGA, AKU AKAN SELALU MEMBENCIMU!"

Aah.

Hancur sudah.

Setelah berteriak, aku mulai merasa kerongkonganku mengering. Aaaaakh! Aku benci ini! Aku adalah Alfa! Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap kekanakan seperti ini! Memang kenapa jika Ivan akan berpasangan dengan Omeganya sendiri!? Aku juga... aku juga memiliki Omegaku sendiri. Dan... dan...

...oh ya, benar.

Sejak awal, hubungan antar Alfa memang tidak mungkin.

Kedua tanganku mengepal di samping tubuhku. Aku tak bergerak sedikitpun meski saat ini Ivan telah bangkit dari posisinya yang sempat terduduk di atas trotoar. Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kuartikan.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu, 'kan?"

Dia bertanya. Aku sempat diam sebelum menjawab.

" _Ja._ "

Lalu aku menggigit bibir bawahku kemudian bertanya balik.

"Kau juga tahu, aku selalu membencimu, 'kan?"

Dia... Ivan Braginsky tersenyum hangat padaku. Kedua matanya menyiratkan kesedihan. Sangat kontras dengan senyuman yang seharusnya tak ada itu.

" _Da._ "

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Memang sebaiknya dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi, benarkah begitu?

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **He's such a douchebag**_

 _ **But I love him**_

 _ **xXx**_

Setelah kejadian itu, sebulan terakhir di luar rumah menjadi nerakaku sendiri.

Semakin aku berusaha menghindari Ivan, semakin sering pula frekuensiku bertemu dengannya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin memberi kesempatan apapun lagi. Meski Ivan hanya ingin bertanya tentang soal pelajaran, aku tetap mengabaikannya. Kuanggap dia tidak ada. Tidak pernah ada.

Tapi sialnya... perasaan ini semakin dalam.

Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya.

"Wow, kau akan kembali ke Rusia? Serius?"

Pertanyaan di awal istirahat hari ini membuatku menghentikan gerakanku membereskan buku di atas meja. Aku melirik ke kursi di belakangku dari sudut mataku. Alfred terlihat memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan berdiri di samping Ivan yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya juga. Di samping Alfred, Francis juga datang memperhatikan mereka berdua penasaran.

Ivan belum menjawab saat Alfred berbicara lagi, "Di sisi lain, mungkin bagus juga jika kau pergi, saingan menyebalkanku jadi berkurang satu, haha!"

"Aku juga sedih karena harus berpisah dengan bocah tengik yang seharusnya bisa kujadikan bantal samsak, _da!_ " sambar Ivan. Dan detik berikutnya, sesuai perkiraan... aura hitam muncul di antara dua manusia yang sedang tertawa pada satu sama lain itu.

 _Well,_ ini bukan pemandangan baru. Jadi abaikan saja.

Setelah merasa tidak ada yang menarik dari pembicaraan mereka, aku menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku. Selesai. Aku bermaksud keluar untuk mencari makan di kantin saat Francis tiba-tiba bersuara...

"Tapi, di Rusia kau akan menemui pasangan Omegamu, 'kan?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku reflek menoleh saat mendengar itu. Aku bisa melihat Ivan juga melirik ke arahku sebelum dia melirik ke arah lain. Kedua alisku mengernyit kesal, tidak peduli jika Ivan melihatnya atau tidak. Aku bisa melihat Ivan terlihat enggan menjawab sebelum menelan ludahnya.

"... _Da._ "

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku sebelum berbalik dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Terlebih setelah aku mendengar suara kursi yang didorong mundur kemudian suara Ivan yang berkata, "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Lalu dia berlari.

Aku tidak menoleh ke belakang tapi setidaknya aku tahu langkah Ivan yang berat terdengar sangat jelas di belakangku. Seharusnya... seharusnya aku ikuti saja instingku untuk berjalan langsung ke kantin—karena aku tahu Ivan tidak akan bisa macam-macam atau bicara tentang apapun di tempat ramai seperti itu. Tapi sekarang... aku tidak tahu lagi kedua kakiku mengikuti apa dan mengapa.

"Gil!" Suara Ivan semakin terdengar lebih keras seiring perjalanan kami yang mulai memasuki kawasan sepi. Aku berjalan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dan memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku. Terima kasih pada latihan klub selama ini yang memberi tenaga lebih pada kakiku.

Hampir saja aku lupa Ivan masih mengikutiku saat tangannya menarik lenganku. Namun tak seperti biasanya, mendadak Ivan mendorongku hingga punggungku menabrak dinding di samping lorong. Aku menggertakkan gigiku setelah merintih lalu menatapnya tajam.

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau tidak akan berhenti jika aku tidak melakukan ini, _da,_ " jawab Ivan dengan cepat. Dia mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan menatapku dalam. Aku menghindari tatapannya, mencoba menarik tanganku yang masih digenggam olehnya, "Gil, kau selalu menghindariku. Aku tahu ini bukan yang pertama, tapi jika setelah kejadian itu kau semakin menghindariku bukankah wajar jika aku curiga?" tanyanya.

Tepat sasaran.

Aku menggerutu kesal dan kembali berusaha bergerak. Tapi, semakin aku berusaha memberontak, Ivan semakin menambah kekuatannya. Rasanya sisi Alfaku terluka karena telah kalah adu kekuatan dengan Alfa lain seperti ini. Walau anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Apakah karena Alfa ini adalah Ivan Braginsky? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"...Bukan urusanmu, 'kan?" sekali lagi mencoba bergerak namun gagal. Aku mendecak kesal dan membuang mukaku, "Aku bisa menghindari siapapun sesukaku."

"Oh, tidak. Kau bukan tipe yang akan melakukan apapun tanpa alasan, Gil."

Aku menggertakkan gigiku marah, "MAKANYA KAU TAHU APA?" teriakku lepas kendali. Ivan hanya menatapku sedih sementara aku mulai bersiap menendangnya dengan kakiku, "Jika kau memang segitu inginnya alasan, baiklah kuberikan padamu! Tentu saja aku menghindarimu karena aku memben—"

Dan seketika aku bisa merasakan sesuatu mengunci mulutku.

Kedua mataku perlahan tapi pasti membulat. Otakku terasa berhenti berfungsi seketika. Sesuatu yang asing masuk ke dalam mulutku, tapi aku tidak bisa mencerna apa itu. Tidak. Bukan. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti apa yang sedang Ivan Braginsky lakukan padaku sekarang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melakukan ciuman bibir.

Harusnya semua ini sama sekali tidak spesial.

Hanya saja ketika sebagai Alfa aku terbiasa memasukkan lidahku ke dalam Omegaku, ketika dilakukan sebaliknya... aku tidak tahu harus merasa apa. Ivan hanya menjilat ruang di dalam mulutku sebelum menarik kembali ciumannya. Kedua tangannya memegang bahuku kuat dan kedua matanya menatap sayu kedua mataku yang masih terkejut melihatnya.

"...Maaf Gil..." kedua tangannya semakin meremas seragamku, "...aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Bisiknya pelan. Sangat pelan hingga aku nyaris tidak mendengarnya.

Setelah itu, aku tidak ingat apapun lagi yang memenuhi kepalaku. Seakan seluruh emosi mengambil kendali tubuhku begitu saja. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semuanya memburam. Dan Ivan melihatku dengan kaget.

"Gilbert!?"

Ah.

Air apa ini yang mengalir di pipiku?

Tanganku terangkat untuk mengusap apapun itu di sana. Saat aku merasa ujung jariku basah, aku menatapnya dan segera menyadari apa yang terjadi. Aku membuka mulut... bermaksud berteriak dan memarahi atau mengusir Ivan seperti biasa. Tapi semuanya menjadi sesak dan akhirnya yang bisa keluar hanyalah isakan. Aku mencoba mendorong Ivan menjauh dengan kedua tanganku yang mengepal di atas dadanya namun aku tak bisa mendorongnya lebih jauh.

Napasku sesak, rasanya seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, membiarkan air mata biadab ini jatuh di atas lantai koridor. Dia terus memanggil namaku. Hingga dia memegang tanganku, lalu mencoba maju sembari memegang sisi wajahku dan aku menampiknya.

Jika memang... jika memang... semua yang kulakukan dengannya dapat membuat rasa sesak ini hilang...

"Ivan."

...aku akan melakukannya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendorong tubuh Ivan yang lengah hingga masuk ke dalam salah satu gudang sekolah. Dia merintih saat aku menekannya pada tembok di belakangnya. Air mataku mungkin masih mengalir, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku membuka mulutku dan seakan membalas perlakuannya tadi, aku menciumnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya karena aku langsung memejamkan kedua mataku dengan erat. Insting mengambil alih gerakanku, aku akan mendominasi laki-laki brengsek yang telah menghancurkan hidupku ini.

Tapi aku tahu, sebagai Alfa... Ivan tak akan membiarkanku semudah itu. Cepat atau lambat aku segera menyadari Ivan mulai membalasku. Dan seketika ciuman ini menjadi perang. Seakan semua amarah yang tertahan meledak-ledak di dalam diri kami. Kedua tangan kami pun tak bisa pasif begitu saja. Saling mencengkram, saling menerkam, saling menggigit, saling menekan, saling berebut posisi sebagai pendominan.

Aku segera melupakan kenyataan... kebersamaan ini yang membuatku kembali bernapas.

Rasa sesak itu masih ada, tapi tak sejelas sebelumnya. Napas Ivan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhku memberi udara di dalam rongga paru-paru yang sempat kulupakan memang ada. Meski begitu, rasanya sangat melelahkan seperti bertarung. Saat ada jarak di antara kami, secara bersamaan aku dan dia meraup oksigen di sekitar kami dengan rakus. Kedua mataku menatap kosong dan semuanya terucap tanpa keinginanku begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mungkin... mencintaimu, 'kan?"

Ivan menatapku beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya kembali. Dan akhirnya aku hanya diam melihat langit-langit ruangan ini sementara membiarkan dia mulai mengendus leherku dan menciumnya pelan.

Mungkin sebenarnya dia tahu jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

Tapi, dia tak berani mengatakannya.

Dasar pengecut.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **I bet now he will say,**_

" _ **Serves you right."**_

 _ **xXx**_

Hari demi hari berganti.

Aku tidak akan bisa menghentikannya meskipun ingin.

"Kau tidak ikut mengantarnya ke bandara, _bruder?_ "

Pertanyaan adikku membuat telingaku berdengung. Aku tiduran di sofa dengan buku yang terbuka menutupi kedua mataku. Enggan menjawab, aku hanya melempar buku di atas kepalaku asal lalu berputar untuk tidur menghadap sandaran sofa dan membelakangi adikku tersebut. Helaan napasnya terdengar dan aku bisa merasakan tangannya menyentuh bahuku dan menggoyangkannya pelan.

"Hei, _bruder!_ " Ludwig masih belum menyerah meski aku sudah menggumamkan kata-kata penolakan meski tak koheren, "Ivan sudah bersama dengan kita sedari kecil, tidak baik jika kita membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, 'kan? Setidaknya temani dia sampai ke bandara," jelasnya.

Tidak ada respon dariku, Ludwig akhirnya berdiri lalu menghela napas lagi, "Ada apa sih? Kulihat belakangan kalian sudah dekat lagi. Kau bertengkar dengannya, _bruder?_ " tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Mendengar ini, bahuku berjengit kaget dan aku membuka setengah kedua mataku.

Bisa-bisanya adikku sendiri menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarku sementara aku tidak tahu menahu tentang kehidupannya sama sekali.

 _Hell,_ kakak macam apa aku.

Walau begitu, aku memilih untuk tetap diam dan mengabaikannya. Toh, biasanya Ludwig juga akhirnya akan membiarkanku pergi. Sampai dia bersuara lagi, "Apa boleh buat. Jaga rumah, _bruder._ Aku pergi dulu ke bandara."

Secara reflek aku bangkit dan menoleh pada adikku itu, "Untuk apa?"

Ludwig menatapku dengan sebelah alis terangkat, "Tentu saja untuk mengantar Ivan," jawabnya seakan apa yang dia lakukan sama sekali bukan hal yang perlu dipertanyakan. Aku menggeram kesal dan memutar kedua mataku sebelum kembali di posisi awal.

"Kau tidak—"

"Tidak mau. Dan tidak akan ikut." Potongku cepat. Mendengar ini, aku mendengar Ludwig ikut menggeram tak kalah kesal dariku, _"Well,_ jika kau bertemu dengan _freaky_ itu, titip salam dariku untuknya dan bilang tak perlu kembali dari Rusia. _"_ Lanjutku sembari melambaikan tanganku tanpa membalikkan tubuhku.

Ludwig menghela napas, "Keras kepala sekali," ucapnya. Dan aku bisa mendengar Ludwig berjalan berbalik sembari berkata, "baiklah, aku pergi, _bruder._ Oh ya, dari bandara aku akan langsung ke rumah Feliciano, jadi kau bisa makan malam duluan tanpaku."

Mendengar nama Omega pasangan adikku tersebut, aku hanya mendengus menahan tawa, "Sampaikan salamku pada Feli."

" _Ja._ "

Dan suara pintu yang dibuka kemudian tertutup itu masuk ke dalam telingaku.

Sekarang gantian aku yang menghela napas. Aku bangkit dari posisiku kemudian duduk di sofa. Menggaruk belakang kepalaku sebelum berdiri lalu berjalan pelan ke depan sofaku, mengambil jaket dan mengenakannya. Aku berjalan keluar rumah, tak lupa mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar pergi dan meninggalkan kediamanku tersebut.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku kemudian berjalan di pinggir jalan. Sempat diam untuk berpikir beberapa saat sampai tanganku terangkat untuk memanggil _taxi._ Saat salah satu _taxi_ telah berhenti di depanku, aku sempat melihat sekilas seseorang berlari ke arah _taxi_ ini namun tak kupedulikan. Sampai aku membuka pintu belakang sebelah kanan sementara tiba-tiba pintu belakang sebelah kiri juga ikut terbuka. Keadaan menjadi kaku kala aku menangkap iris _violet_ di seberangku.

"Gil!?" suara Ivan membuat tubuhku berjengit. Aku mengerutkan alisku galak melihat Ivan yang berujar panik di depanku, "Ah, ma-maaf. Biar aku mencari _taxi_ lain, kupikir _taxi_ ini berhenti untukku jadi—"

"Tak perlu." Aku berujar tenang dan langsung duduk di tempat sembari menutup pintuku, aku melihat ke luar jendela saat berkata, "Kau harus buru-buru ke bandara, 'kan? Cepat naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Seperti biasa, Ivan menurut dan akhirnya duduk di sebelah kiri belakang _taxi_ ini. Aku masih memilih melihat ke luar jendela. Dari kaca, aku bisa melihat Ivan melirikku beberapa kali. Duduk tak tenang, mulut terbuka seakan ingin bertanya padaku namun tak berani. Aku menghela napas sebelum bertanya tanpa mengubah posisi dudukku.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku. Aku diam sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, "Ludwig bilang keluargamu sudah berangkat ke bandara sejak tadi." Kali ini aku melirik ke arahnya dan aku bisa melihat Ivan menoleh ke arahku sepenuhnya.

Dia tersenyum kaku dan menjelaskan, "Orang tua Alfred mengundangku ke rumah mereka, _da_. Sepertinya Alfred bercerita tentang temannya yang sangat suka bunga matahari dan mereka memberikanku sekantung biji bunga matahari untuk ditanam pada halaman rumahku di Rusia—mengingat orang tua Alfred ternyata juga suka menanam banyak tanaman di halaman rumah mereka. Karena itu, aku izin pada keluargaku untuk datang menyusul ke bandara. Alfred memang menyebalkan, tapi orang tuanya sudah sangat baik padaku dan aku menghormati mereka, _da._ "

Mendengar ini, aku menoleh, "Hm..." sesuatu mencubit dadaku—entah apa. Tapi, akhirnya kukatakan, "...kau dekat juga dengan Alfred."

Entah apa yang aneh dari nadaku, Ivan langsung berujar cepat, "Kami hanya teman—bukan, lebih ke rival—tidak! Dia musuhku, _da!_ " ucapnya sembari menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya dengan panik. Lucu sekali.

Melihat ini, aku hanya diam sembari memperhatikannya dengan kedua iris merahku. Tersenyum kecil, aku tidak merespon apapun lagi selain mengalihkan perhatianku kembali pada pemandangan di luar. Aku bisa melihat kedua pipi Ivan memerah dari refleksi kaca di sampingku sebelum kembali menghadap depan dan ikut tersenyum kecil.

Kedua tangan kami di tengah kursi perlahan tapi pasti saling bergeser. Dimulai dari kelingking yang bersentuhan lalu Ivan mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup tanganku di bawahnya. Aku bergerak merubah posisi sehingga kelima jari Ivan bisa mengait dengan kelima jariku. Aku hanya diam membiarkan jempol Ivan yang mengelus jari kelingkingku seakan mencoba memberikan rasa tenang yang selalu berhasil dia berikan padaku belakangan ini.

Dalam hati aku berharap, semoga supir _taxi—_ yang sepertinya adalah Beta dari baunya—tidak menyadari apapun. Kalaupun dia menyadarinya, aku harap dia tidak merasa bermasalah melihat dua Alfa berpegangan tangan dengan aura intim seperti ini.

Tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah sampai di bandara. Reflek, kedua tangan kami berpisah dan kami keluar dari pintu masing-masing. Aku berjalan pelan sembari mengawasi sekitar. Mengabaikan Ivan yang membayar _taxi_ yang kami tumpangi, aku terus mencari di tengah kumpulan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Lalu aku menemukan mereka... Ludwig dan keluarga Ivan. Mereka terlihat berbincang macam-macam dan aku bisa melihat Natalia dan Katyusha—dua saudara perempuan Ivan.

Mengingat pembicaraanku dengan Ludwig sebelumnya, membuatku enggan masuk ke lingkaran itu. Dan sepertinya Ivan menyadari itu karena dia bertanya, "Mau ke sana? Atau—"

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan menggeleng pelan. Menggenggam tangannya, aku menariknya menjauh sebelum Ludwig dan lainnya menyadari keberadaan kami. Aku berjalan tak tentu arah walau akhirnya kami masuk ke dalam toilet dan memasuki salah satu bilik yang terbuka.

"Gil—"

Aku mengunci pintu toilet ini lalu mendorong tubuh Ivan lagi, menangkap bibirnya yang terbuka karena akan memanggil namaku. Dia sempat ragu dan enggan membalasku sampai aku melepaskan ciumanku dan menatapnya tajam.

"Diam dan cium aku."

Dia terlihat menelan ludah sebelum mengangguk dan membiarkan aku menciumnya lagi, namun kali ini mulai berperan aktif lagi seperti biasa. Menahan diri untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan, aku membiarkan Ivan mendorongku ke atas WC yang masih tertutup. Setelah aku duduk di sana, dia semakin memanipulasi ciuman ini dengan mengambil keuntungan karena berada di atasku.

Sekali ini saja, aku akan membiarkannya menang dengan mudah.

Di tengah ciuman, aku menarik syal yang biasa dia kenakan. Setelah syal itu terjatuh dan Ivan melepaskan ciuman kami, aku mendekatkan hidungku pada lehernya, mencium tengkuknya pelan hingga aku membuka mulutku dan menggigitnya. Aku bisa mendengar Ivan terkesiap dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan. Tapi, itu tak bertahan lama, dia mendorongku lagi hingga menyandar pada sandaran WC lalu menarik kerah jaket yang kukenakan. Seperti yang kuduga dia melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja dia menggigitnya lebih keras. Aku rasa bekas gigitan ini akan bertahan lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Tapi yah... aku bukan di posisi yang bisa mengatakan itu sih. Aku berpikir ini setelah melihat bekas gigitanku di leher Ivan yang sebelumnya masih membekas dan sekarang aku sudah memberinya yang baru. Syal yang selalu Ivan kenakan kini berperan ganda sekarang.

Aku tersenyum perlahan dan gerakanku akhirnya hanya sebatas mengelus kepala Ivan yang kini juga hanya memelukku dengan sikap manjanya. Rambut coklat _beige_ di tanganku terasa lembut seperti biasa. Tangan kananku memainkan rambutnya sembari memikirkan banyak hal. Seperti... apa nama hubungan yang sedang kami jalani sekarang? Sejak kejadian di gudang itu, aku tidak menghitung lagi berapa kali kami melakukannya.

Walau begitu, tidak ada kata-kata pengakuan. Ivan yang bahkan dulu selalu mengatakan perasaannya dengan jujur padaku, tak pernah mengatakan apapun lagi. Sementara aku... sejak awal tak pernah mengatakan apapun.

Semua berjalan dan berlalu seperti angin yang berhembus setiap saat.

Lalu semuanya menghilang begitu saja seperti angin yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

Ivan mendadak melepaskan pelukannya padaku lalu membenarkan posisi syalnya sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "...Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ucapnya. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku. Terutama saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia membuka pintu untuk mengawasi keadaan sekitar, setelah merasa aman, tanpa berbalik lagi, dia memanggilku, "Ayo Gil."

Aku berjalan keluar dari pintu bilik toilet lalu menoleh untuk melihat punggung Ivan yang telah jauh dan keluar dari ruangan. Aku berdiri kaku di posisiku. Tanganku terjulur ke depan perlahan. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Napasku kembali sesak... seperti waktu itu. Tunggu. Tunggu. Tunggu.

Kau pergi... sekarang?

Hei, bu-bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

Suaraku tercekat, tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun. Pada akhirnya mengandalkan kekuatan kakiku, aku berlari secepat mungkin. Cepat. Cepat. Aku harus menggapainya. Aku harus menahannya. Aku harus menangkapnya. Tapi, sepertinya kedua kakiku terlalu cepat. Tanpa bisa mengerem, aku akhirnya menabrak punggung Ivan yang untungnya dapat menahan keseimbangan sehingga tetap berdiri meski sempat terdorong keras sementara aku mencengkram kain yang menutupi punggungnya.

"Gil?" dia memanggil dengan suara yang hati-hati. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Seperti aku yang tidak bisa melihatnya, aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa melihatku. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan orang-orang yang menusukku dari segala arah. Atau mungkin... menusuk kami berdua. Aku tidak akan kaget jika mereka merasa jijik melihat dua Alfa yang berposisi sangat dekat secara tak wajar seperti ini.

Ha.

Siapa yang peduli?

"Gilbert," dia memanggil namaku lagi dan aku bisa merasakan dia berputar untuk memegang bahuku dan memundurkan tubuhku pelan. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya sama sekali saat dia berkata, "aku harus pergi, pesawatku akan mendarat sebentar lagi."

Aku menggeleng pelan namun tak mengatakan apapun. Dia memanggil namaku dan membungkukkan tubuhnya agar kepala kami sejajar, "Aku berjanji akan datang berkunjung sesekali. Jadi, aku tidak benar-benar pergi, Gil. Aku berjanji, _da._ " Ucapnya. Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap iris _violet-_ nya yang menatapku khawatir. Aku membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun akhirnya tertutup lagi.

Meski kau akan datang kembali menemuiku berulang kali...

...kau tak akan pernah menjadi milikku.

Kau sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan perlahan tapi pasti kau akan melupakanku.

Semuanya tak akan pernah sama lagi.

Aku ingin mengatakan semua ini padanya. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Pada akhirnya semua tertahan begitu saja.

Ternyata aku juga pengecut.

"Hei, Gilbert..." mungkin karena aku tak kunjung menjawab, dia kembali bersuara, "...aku—"

"Jangan pergi."

Suaraku tercekat setelah mengatakan itu. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Ingin marah dan meluapkan segalanya, tapi ternyata tatapan orang-orang lain yang bahkan aku tak mengenal mereka ataupun sebaliknya ternyata dapat menusukku hingga diam di tempat. Bibirku... tubuhku bergetar. Aura campuran antara Alfa, Beta, dan Omega segera menghantamku dari segala arah. Aku menelan ludah.

Untuk pertama kalinya... aku benar-benar merasa takut.

Seakan seisi dunia sedang membenci dan menilaiku.

Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun selain jawaban Ivan atas pernyataanku. Tapi, di sisi lain aku juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk. Apa aku memang di posisi yang memiliki hak untuk berharap Ivan Braginsky yang selalu kuinjak-injak ini mau mendengarkanku ataupun menjawabku dengan baik? Jika dia memang mau membalas dendam, mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat, 'kan? Tak perlu mengatakan apapun, cukup meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah orang banyak seperti ini sudah lebih dari sekedar penghancuran harga diri bagiku.

Atau jika memang dia tidak puas, dia bisa memakiku di depan banyak orang.

Yang manapun tak masalah.

Sekitar tiga menit aku menunggu, Ivan tak kunjung melakukan apapun. Jika dia diam seperti ini, apa itu artinya aku secara tak langsung memang harus sadar diri dan pergi lebih dulu? Aku tertawa kecil, menertawakan kebodohanku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku lalu berkata, "Abaikan saja—"

Lalu tangannya menarikku hingga wajahku menabrak dadanya.

Dia memelukku.

Begitu erat.

Ketika dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leherku, aku mengangkat kepalaku hingga aku bisa melihat sekitar kami. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk belakangku sementara tangan kirinya menarik pinggangku semakin mendekat dengannya, "I-Ivan?" kedua tanganku perlahan tapi pasti menyentuh punggungnya lalu mulai menarik kain yang menutupi kulitnya itu.

Napasku sesak lagi. Tapi, aku yakin ini bukan karena Ivan memelukku. Iris merahku melirik ke kanan dan kiri, orang-orang menatap kami penasaran. Apa yang sedang dua Alfa itu lakukan di tempat umum?—mungkin kurang lebih begitu pertanyaan mereka. Aku sendiri ingin bertanya sampai Ivan tiba-tiba bersuara—berbisik di tengkukku.

"Maaf Gilbert... maafkan aku."

Pelukannya semakin kuat.

"Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan seketika aku melupakan apa saja yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Maafkan aku."

Lalu ego kembali menguasai diriku. Aku menatap langit-langit bandara. Menahan mati-matian apapun yang ingin keluar dari mataku. Aku menggertakkan gigiku.

"Jangan katakan itu," kedua tanganku meremas kain bajunya semakin erat, "aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar darimu sekarang," dan aku mengabaikan rasa sesak di dadaku lagi, "katakan padaku jika kau tidak akan pergi."

Ivan sama sekali tidak bergeming. Posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali dari memelukku. Bau khas salju yang entah kenapa selalu dimilikinya memasuki hidungku. Hanya saja kali ini, keheningan yang Ivan berikan tak mampu membuatku bertahan lagi.

Di balik buraman air mata, aku bisa melihat keluarga Ivan dari kejauhan menyadari kami. Mereka berjalan mendekat, terutama Ludwig yang berjalan paling cepat dan menatapku khawatir. Dari gerakan mulutnya, aku yakin dia sedang memanggilku dengan nada bertanya, "... _Bruder?_ "

Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak akan sempat memikirkan alasan untuk adikku mengapa aku bisa berada di sini.

Aku tidak tahu Ivan menyadari tangisan ini atau tidak. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, menyembunyikan wajah memalukan ini di tengkuknya. Tangan Ivan bergerak lagi, kali ini seakan meremas rambutku dari belakang. Mengirimkan kehangatan meski aku tak menginginkannya. Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, aku mengisak pelan dan tanganku meremas bajunya semakin kuat dari sebelumnya. Sekujur tubuhku bergetar.

"Jangan pergi... aku mohon."

Kuucapkan kata itu berulang kali bagaikan mantra. Aku tak peduli jika semuanya sudah terlambat. Ini hanya bagian dari keegoisanku. Cepat atau lambat aku pun dapat merasakan tengkukku basah. Meskipun tahu mengapa, aku tidak akan menyinggungnya. Kubiarkan Ivan memperdalam pelukan yang kami lakukan sekarang.

Karena hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan.

Dan setelah semua yang dia lakukan padaku... membuatku tersenyum, membuatku merasa dibutuhkan untuk yang pertama kalinya, mengejarku tanpa kenal lelah, mengatakan beribu kata pengandaian tak bertanggung jawab, lalu semua hal yang membuatku jatuh di tangannya.

Sekarang yang dia katakan pada akhirnya hanyalah...

"Maaf."

...setelah itu, aku bisa merasakan pelukan ini terlepas perlahan tapi pasti.

Tapi, aku tak akan bisa mengatakan apapun. Karena... bukankah ini permintaan yang selalu kuucapkan padanya?

.

" _Perasaan bodohmu itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Terima kenyataan dan jangan dekati aku lagi."_

" _Berhenti mengikutiku."_

" _Pergi."_

" _Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu."_

.

Hanya saja. Jika memang begitu... biarkan aku mengatakan permintaanku berikutnya pada si bodoh ini.

Permintaan yang aku tahu tak akan pernah bisa dia atau aku kabulkan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, jadilah milikku, Ivan Braginsky."

Meski aku mengatakannya dengan senyuman...

...air mata ini mengkhianati semua kata-kataku.

Kecupan sekilas mendarat di bibirku yang bergetar karena menahan teriakan. Kedua tangan besarnya menyentuh sisi kanan kiri kepalaku, meremas rambut putihku. Di tengah tangisanku, aku masih dapat melihat iris _violet_ di depanku yang juga mengalirkan air mata ini. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan mengatakannya lagi hingga aku muak.

"Maafkan... aku."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Like a circle, our life has been turning around**_

 _ **For our story of love**_

 _ **What a cruel joke**_

 _ **xXx**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Ah, I spin and spin, and am tired of spinning."**_

 _ **"Ah, my breath, my breath has run out."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Yes, this is the sad end of my fate."**_

 _ **"I am still unable to reach you."**_

 _\- Hatsune Miku (Karakuri Pierrot)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SELESAI DONG HAHAHAHA #dihajar Sebenarnya fic ini efek samping kebanyakan baca Omegaverse dan lagi seneng Alfa x Alfa—yang mayoritas USUK—tadinya pengen dibikin USUK juga tapi... udah kebanyakan deh, lagian keburu dapet idenya buat RuPru jadi ya sudahlah ahahaks~ #apah

Terus percayalah, ini niatnya buat drabble doang... gak tahunya malah panjang gini... #crai Dan jadinya karena kepanjangan, diundur-undur terus karena nekat ngerjain di tengah nugas orz. Rate T—uhuk—T+ aja... karena tadinya emang gak niat bikin lemon atau sejenisnya... _but this is omegaverse, what did you expect?_ #woy _Bear with it, pals..._ ntar kan mau bikin sekuel GILBIRD, nah rate M-nya baru di situ. Di sini saya masih pengen nyiksa Gilbert nyehehe _(:"3 #heh Maaf ya jadinya malah nulis ide dadakan dulu orz Gak tahan sih... #apanya

Semoga kerasa _feel-_ nya dan maaf atas segala _error_ yang ada. _Ok, thanks for reading. Mind to review, please? Thanks before :)_


End file.
